The Shadowlands
by ARaZhi
Summary: Formerly entitled Shadows of the Past. A warlord once believed dead is back to haunt the three worlds. Chapters 1 & 2 updated.
1. The Forgotten Past

**The Shadowlands  
Chapter 1: Forgotten Past  
by ARaZhi**

If we could live without passion,  
maybe we'd know some kind of peace.   
But we would be hollow.  
Empty rooms, shuttered and dank...  
Without passion, we'd be truly dead.  
---Angelus (BTVS #29: Passion)  
  
Makai. 

A dark and beautiful world where only the strongest and powerful survives. A world wherein there seems to be an endless quest for fame and power. A vast and by all appearances infinite world.  
  
A world of countless youkais, youkos, and all sorts of creatures that others refer to as monsters or demons.  
  
A world that two young youkos swore to become legends.  
  
Youko Kurama.  
  
Youko Arashi.  
  
Youkos have always been quite a sight. It seems when Kami released beauty on Makai all youkos were in front of the line. Everyone is yet to find an ugly youko. Such beauty have always been a double-edged sword. A gift and a curse in one.  
  
Youkos are originally kitsunes. Youkos remain in the kitsune form for a hundred years before they transform into the deadly beautiful creatures that they are. Youkos are generally peaceful creatures but Makai is a vicious place. Not at all a dwelling for peace loving creatures.  
  
The beauty that had once been a gift turned into a curse several thousand years before Raizen's birth. Youkos were hunted down for pleasure. For money. For slavery. For sex.  
  
During Raizen's rise into power, there were only a handful of them left, scattered throughout Makai. Most of them young. All of them colder and more merciless than the other.   
  
But they are different with those they consider friends whom they'd willingly die for.  
  
Just like Kurama and Arashi, two youkos in the second decade of their lives, excluding the hundred they spent as kitsunes. Currently, they are in the middle of a forest so dense almost none of the sunlight can get through the millions of leaves overhead. This is their lair. Dark, secluded, and covered with plant-traps created by Kurama.  
  
Both are presently outside their respective dens and Kurama is pacing around his friend who is sitting on the leaf-covered ground.  
  
"You're crazy!" Kurama exclaimed, his golden eyes flashing. "You are without a doubt the craziest youko I have ever met!"  
  
"I _am_ the only youko you've ever met," his best friend, Arashi, remarked as she stood up, "Besides, I had to do that..."  
  
"You nearly got yourself killed!" Kurama glared at the female youko who stood no more than two inches shorter than him.   
  
"As long as you got out alive it wouldn't have mattered if I lived or not," she gave a casual shrug.  
  
Kurama stopped walking and stomped back to where Arashi is standing, "Don't you say that! Don't you dare tell me such things!" Kurama balled his hand into a fist and punched it halfway through the thick tree trunk beside him. "I'd rather die a thousand deaths than watch you perish in front of me! Do you understand that?" Kurama demanded his golden eyes flashing.  
  
Arashi looked up at him, shaken by the anger and intensity in his eyes.  
  
"I wish you'd stop using that technique. This is the fourth time this has happened already, Arashi! Do you know how I felt when I saw that thing swallow you up?" Kurama's voice was low and tight as he tried to hold back another burst of anger.  
  
"I'm sorry," she whispered, softly. She gazed up at him briefly before dropping her gaze.  
  
"I don't understand why you have to keep trying to control that monster."  
  
"I told you, controlling it is the only way I go back home."  
  
"And you told me you don't want to go back home."  
  
Arashi's jaw tightened, "I also told you, it won't hurt to practice."  
  
"I hate waiting for you to wake up. I hate worrying that you might not wake up!"  
  
"Then stop worrying!"  
  
"I can't not worry about you, damn it!" Kurama gritted his teeth, "Promise me you won't use the Kokuryuha again."  
  
Arashi looked at Kurama and pouted, "Kurama..."  
  
"Promise me," he insisted.  
  
She sighed before nodding slowly, "Alright. I promise."  
  
Kurama reached out with a hand to grasp his friend's shoulder but thought better of it. They were close enough as it is. And even though right now he wants nothing more than to pull her into his arms, he couldn't... he mustn't do it. They're too close already.  
  
"So," Arashi said, attempting to lighten the mood, "what's our next target?"  
  
"I don't know," Kurama forcing the tension away from him with a smile, "We've got enough loot to last us for the next few weeks. I was thinking we should just wander around Makai for a while." _And I don't want you getting in trouble again, _he silently added. In all of his twenty years as a youko and the hundred years as a kitsune prior to that, he had never felt fear like he did when he saw the black dragon swallow his best friend. The anxiety of waiting for Arashi to wake up was just as bad. What if she woke up with serious injuries? Worse, what if she falls into coma and never wake up? Thankfully, Arashi did wake up after four whole days.  
  
"Good idea," Arashi grinned, "Can we go see Koorime? I heard it's really pretty."  
  
"Sure. Maybe we can steal some gems while we're at it!" Kurama's eyes sparkled at the thought. Now his mood is really improving. Koorime hiruiseki are priceless.  
  
Arashi sat down on the grassy ground and leaned back against the centuries old tree.  
  
Kurama sat down beside her and shot a quick sideways glance at her. Arashi's silver hair, streaked with gold right down the middle, sparkled under the sunlight that managed to find its way through the leaves. He settled into a more comfortable position, enjoying the silence between them. 

~*~

Kurama met Arashi about a decade ago. They were youkos barely in their teens and in Makai that age was young. In a world where creatures reach several thousands of years, that age was _ very_ young. It was also a dangerous stage. It was a time when the young ones were just perfecting their fighting skills while the older ones hunt them down for fun. Many young ones die, all for the thrill of the fight and the feel of warm young blood against the old ones skin.  
  
It was in the middle of all that bloody mess that they met.  
  
Kurama was already a thief that time. Mostly, he steals not for pleasure or fame but for necessity. He has no money. No shelter. No food. At the tender age of 11, he was already very skilled in the art of breaking and destroying wards. His agility and speed are helped by his figure which is relatively smaller than his older opponents.  
  
On that night, some ten years ago, he found his target in the midst of a dark forest. Thirteen youkais of all shapes and sizes are gathered around a bonfire. Beside the fire is a stake where a female youko as young as himself is tied.  
  
In general, youkais and youkos, don't really care about the fights and torture sessions happening around them. If a youkai sees another being tortured, it's unlikely that he'll lift a finger to help the victim. If he does help, it'll probably be to help in the torture. It's a way of life in Makai. Youkais aren't like ningens who have morals and conscience. Youkais are unlike ningens who love. Emotions are a form of weakness. Makai is a world where only the strongest survive. There is no room for emotions. No passion. No love.   
  
If a youkai will give damn, it will only be for their companions. It is rare to see youkais develop deep friendships. Usually, loyalty is rooted from respect due to the power the other wields. Most friendships form out of respect that developed while fighting. However, since fights lead to the death of one opponent or the other, friendship is hardly ever formed. How can someone alive develop a friendship with a dead opponent?  
  
But such was not the case that night. As Kurama hid behind the safety of the shadows, he silently watch the scene before him with increasing interest. The girl was talking to the male youkais before her. She was chained tightly to the stake, but instead of being fearful she seems to be enjoying herself.  
  
"Tell me," the girl was saying earnestly, "about Makai. It's really a big place, isn't it? I was told one can spend the rest of his lifetime traveling it but still it wouldn't be enough!"  
  
"Shut up!" a youkai with a green horn snapped.  
  
"I was just asking! There's nothing wrong with that, is there?"   
  
"Yes, there is. You talk too much!" exclaimed one of the most bloated youkai Kurama have laid eyes on.  
  
"Have any of you seen Raizen? I was told he's the strongest fighter around here. I wanted to meet him that's why I came here."  
  
"Can't anyone eat in peace around here?!" another youkai, who appears to be the leader, demanded.  
  
"You lot are no fun," the young youko grumped.  
  
Kurama smirked. _She has some nerve_, he thought to himself.  
  
No more than a foot away from Kurama, came a sudden loud squeak of a small nocturnal animal. Before Kurama could react, half of the group in front of him moments ago have already surrounded him.  
  
He had made a very erroneous assessment of their abilities. And that error could very well cost him his life. They weren't upper C class youkais, they were A class. And he was as good as dead. His power level is no match for an A class youkai! Much less a whole group of them!  
  
Kurama gritted his teeth as he was pushed forward. He may be less powerful, but that doesn't mean that these idiots have the intellectual capacity that he has. If he carefully plan his moves, he has no doubt he could save himself.  
  
"Came to rescue your friend?" one youkai leered.  
  
"I don't even know her," Kurama said calmly. "You'll get nothing from me. I won't cause you any trouble. Just let me go and I'll leave you alone."  
  
"We're in luck tonight, boys! Two play things in one night! Both young and beautiful!" the leader smirked at them and ran a finger down Kurama's cheek. Kurama felt a chill run up his spine.  
  
At the other side of the bonfire, Kurama saw the other youko's eyes harden. "What are you planning to do with us?" she asked, her voice was calm but it now had a sharp edge to it.  
  
"Ah," green-horn exclaimed, licking his lips, "Children. Aren't they the most delicious things?"  
  
"Are you planning to rape us?" she questioned, her voice still not showing a hint of fear.  
  
_Rape!_ Kurama shivered and tried not to vomit. Just the thought of these creatures having their way with him makes him want to retch. _I have to find a way out of this! But first I have to stop shaking._ But the tremors in his body wouldn't stop. In fact, he couldn't control his body at all. He could feel someone's hand on the back of his neck, but he couldn't move. The youkais have done something to him! They've somehow paralyzed him!  
  
"Yes, child. Would you prefer if we begin with you? Or with him? Or maybe we'll do both of you at the same time," a slimy looking youkai stepped closer to the girl and reached out to touch her hair.  
  
"Don't touch me," the girl said, forcefully. The slimy youkai stepped back as though electrified, sweat began to pop out of his face.  
  
"Let him go," she continued. And with a strangled gasp, the youkai behind Kurama released him, causing Kurama to momentarily lose his balance as he suddenly gained control of his body.   
  
_Who is she?_ Kurama wondered while at the same time exerting his youki, willing the plants around him to hold down their opponents. Their opponents were fast but Kurama's plants are faster. It managed to immobilize five of them, one of which is the leader.  
  
With an almost effortless tug, the chains binding the other youko gave way. As she shook the chains off her body, she pointed a finger in the direction of the leader who was trying to break out of Kurama's plants. "Let us go and I won't harm any of you."  
  
"That's big coming from a little girl like you!" a blue-skinned youkai shouted as he charged at her from behind, a lance held out in front of him.  
  
"Look out!" Kurama yelled, summoning his plants to try and block off the youkai. But the attacker simply blasted the plants out of his way. Another is coming from the girl's left side while the one in the right is just smirking, clearly confident that his companions can finish off the two young youkos.  
  
But the girl didn't move. She closed her eyes and Kurama saw her lips formed one word: die.  
  
The two youkais attacking her stopped in mid-air and turned their weapons upon themselves. They thrust their blades right through their own hearts and fell on the ground. Dead.  
  
She opened her eyes and focused on the leader. "Let us go."  
  
"ATTACK THEM!" the leader shouted, angrily. He blasted off the plants holding him. But he was distracted long enough for Kurama to impale him with a pointed branch from behind.  
  
Birds took flight as the small clearing turned into a war zone.  
  
Kurama released his whip mercilessly at two youkais. However, another youkai successfully cut his whip into pieces with his sword. Kurama dropped on all fours to avoid the attack. Then, he quickly got up and ran, his opponent hot on pursuit. Kurama had the advantage of speed.   
  
Kurama stopped, a good twenty feet away from his opponent. Then he punched the ground causing the seeds he threw down while running to grow with frightening speed. His opponent's scream was cut off barely a second later. It was soon followed by four other screams as his plants continued to attack anything and everything that moves.  
  
"If you want to live, I suggest you don't move!" Kurama shouted to the girl who was standing near the still blazing bonfire within reach of Kurama's monstrous plants. A greenish aura, much like his own, surrounds her body. Around her are bodies of the other youkais, all of whom appears to have killed themselves.  
  
"These creatures can't harm me," she turned to him and gave him a smile. On her forehead glowed a purple jagan. That slight turn of her head caused the plants to attack her.  
  
"Watch out!"  
  
She held out a hand and the plants stopped their attack except for one that came close enough for her to pat. Moments later, all the monstrous plants withered.  
  
"I hope you don't mind that I had them self destruct. I didn't want to walk beneath them while they salivate. Their saliva is acidic and very poisonous, is it not?"  
  
Kurama nodded, "How---how did you do that?"  
  
She grinned, her silvery eyes sparkling, "Their will is far weaker than mine. As long as my opponent's psychic ability is lower than mine, I won't have any problems bending him to my will. I'm Arashi. You are?"  
  
"Kurama," he replied, smiling back. "What do you say we raid this place for food? All that fighting made me hungry."  
  
"Sure thing! These guys are lousy hosts. I've been here for nearly half a day and they didn't give me anything to eat!"  
  
"You're a prisoner. You can't expect them to treat you well!" Kurama rolled his eyes.  
  
Arashi shrugged, "From where I came from, I was taught to always be hospitable. Even to prisoners."  
  
"Where did you come from?"  
  
"The Shadowlands." 

~*~ 

"Kurama!"  
  
"Huh? What?"  
  
Arashi shot him an exasperated look, "Where were you? I've been trying to get your attention for the past minute!"  
  
"Sorry. I must have dozed off," he gave his friend an apologetic smile.  
  
"Dozed off. Hmp! You're probably thinking of that whore we saw in the village, am I right?"  
  
"I wasn't thinking about her! And she's not a whore! She's a---"  
  
"I couldn't careless what she is. But if she's not a whore, then I'm the queen of Makai."  
  
"You won't be the queen of Makai!" Kurama smirked.  
  
"And why is that?"  
  
"Because I'm going to be the king of Makai and I'd never make you my queen!"  
  
"I'd rather dance naked on hot coals than be your queen."  
  
"Good! That will keep my court entertained!"  
  
This is how their days and nights were like. They'd argue like children and fight like siblings. But no matter what happens they are the best of friends.   
  
Together they were unbeatable.  
  
Until that fateful night. 

~*~ 

Arashi had always been quite obsessed with Raizen. Not obsessed in a sexual way. Kurama believed that his friend is sexually repressed. Arashi wanted to fight Raizen and she's doing everything she can to increase her power.  
  
Raizen is said to be the most powerful youkai in Makai. An S class fighter. Rumors has it that he's not as vicious as Mukuro. Strange for someone so powerful. Raizen almost seemed... peaceful.  
  
Little did they know that they will soon feel Mukuro's viciousness first hand.  
  
It was almost nightfall and they were on their way to Koorime when they caught sight of Mukuro's fortress.  
  
"These warlords have absolutely no taste," Arashi commented. "Have you seen Raizen's place? It looked awful. But this," she waved her hand towards Mukuro's territory, "looks like a total dump."  
  
Kurama agreed with her whole-heartedly. "It looks like one big, ugly insect."  
  
Arashi nodded, "Makai is going to need one heck of facelift when I rule it."  
  
Kurama laughed, "And who will design the 'new look' of Makai? You? Your colors are limited to white, black, silver, and gold!"  
  
"Don't forget blue. I like blue."  
  
"Ah. So, you'll make everything blue?"  
  
"Hmp! Shut up!"  
  
Kurama laughed, "I refuse to live in a territory covered with blue."  
  
"You're a real pain, Kurama. I happen to know other colors besides those that you enumerated."  
  
"This coming from a youko who couldn't tell apart green from purple," Kurama smirked.  
  
"It's not my fault the place I came from is plain black and white!"  
  
"Whatever you say," Kurama said, still smirking.  
  
"Let's go there!" Arashi said, pointing at Mukuro's fortress. "I want to see if it looks just as awful inside."  
  
"Have I ever told you that you're crazy?"  
  
"Of course you did, you tell me that every other day! Please, Kurama? It'll be fun! We don't even have to steal anything if you don't want to. We'll just take a look around. Please?" she gave him that smile which makes him unable to say 'no'.  
  
"Fine. We're going. But swear to me you won't use the Kokuryuha if we get in trouble."  
  
"I swear I won't use the Kokuryuha when we get in trouble," she grinned at him. "Come on! One ugly fortress is waiting for us!" 

~*~ 

Kurama was half expecting to see the disgusting insides of an insect when they got in the fortress. Thankfully, there were no intestines or insect brains within sight.  
  
Years of performing more than a thousand successful heist have given them the necessary skills needed to hide their ki and detect the approaching ki of an opponent from nearly a kilometer away. The fortress seemed dead. It was too quiet. And ugly.  
  
But something uglier is about to happen.  
  
Mukuro, is back after his heated verbal argument with Raizen. And he's pissed off.   
  
Kurama and Arashi have underestimated Mukuro's power. And when he caught sight of them in his room, they we're captured at once.  
  
The torturous hours that followed were a haze in Kurama's mind. But somehow they managed to escape Mukuro's dungeon.  
  
Now, they are hidden in a cave, miles away from Mukuro's fortress. They are safe for the moment.  
  
Kurama looked down at Arashi, cradled in his arms, unconscious.  
  
"Arashi? Wake up, please..." Kurama shook his friend, trying to fight back the sob rising in his throat. "DAMN IT! WAKE UP!" He shook her more violently.   
  
Something happened in that dungeon. Kurama had felt a strong burst of power escape him. And he also experienced a psychic connection with Arashi hundreds of times more powerful than the one they already have. It was as though their power became one. It was exhilarating. And terrifying at the same time.   
  
"Arashi.. Arashi, please... I can't---" he swallowed hard, unable to continue. "You have to come back to me, please." He shut his eyes and enveloped both of them with his aura.  
  
There it was again. The exhilarating sensation of being one with another power. Another soul.  
  
Kurama opened his eyes and found himself gazing at Arashi's silver eyes. In a split second his smile turned into laughter. "You're alright!" Unable to stop himself, he pulled her into his arms and hugged her tight. "You scared me!"  
  
Arashi hugged him back and leaned her head on his shoulder. "I thought I wasn't going to make it... but I did." She looked up at him and smiled, "All thanks to you. You pulled be back."  
  
"From now on, we're going to steer clear off those warlord types, okay?" Kurama asked after releasing Arashi.  
  
"Definitely!" she replied as her eyes blinked sleepily. Arashi yawned and dropped her head on his shoulder. Kurama slipped an arm around her waist and rested his cheek on top of her head. Minutes later, both were asleep and unaware of the creatures whose attention they captured with their unexpected display of power. 

~*~ 

Enma, King of Reikai, stared glumly at the monitor in front of him. The display is repeatedly showing the spectacular golden explosion that destroyed nearly half of Mukuro's fortress.  
  
Yakumo, one of Enma's long-time friends, entered the King's study without bothering to knock. "What happened?"  
  
Enma motioned to the monitor, still unable to speak. Yakumo watched the screen, his face quickly changing to one of shock. "Soulmates? But how could that be? Didn't Kami-sama ensure that this will not happen again?"  
  
"Maybe someone's sleeping on the job," Enma commented humorlessly.  
  
"How do you want me to proceed?"  
  
"It doesn't matter. I don't care if you kill them or not. Just make sure you separate them at all costs."  
  
"It's as good as done," Yakumo gave Enma a reassuring pat on the back. "Everything will work out. I promise you."  
  
"Thank you," Enma stood up and turned his back on Yakumo to gaze out the window.  
  
It was clearly a sign of dismissal.  
  
Yakumo's lips formed into an almost unnoticeable smirk. "No. Thank _you_," Yakumo whispered to himself before leaving Enma to his brooding.  
  
Several thousands of years ago, when ningens were cavemen and Enma was 'Koenma' the prince, he met a ferry girl. Hana.  
  
He was young, then. Impulsive. Determined to get what he wants. And in love.  
  
Their love was forbidden but Enma didn't care. He didn't want the throne. He never asked for his royal position. All he wanted was to be with Hana.  
  
In their attempt to escape and hide in Makai, they were hunted down by Reikai's defense team and by youkais. Soon, Enma's father discovered that his son and Hana were soulmates. Upon their capture Hana was instantly put to death. Enma was spared through the intercession of his father.  
  
Soulmates are the worst thing that could happen in Makai and Reikai. Together soulmates have the power ten times that of an S class youkai. Their combined power is called X class.  
  
Thousands of years ago, before ningens existed, X class youkais lived in Makai. Reikai existed to ensure that youkais don't cause havoc in evolving Ningenkai. Soon, ningens came about and trouble began.  
  
A youkai came to Ningenkai and ate a ningen. An extremely delicious delicacy! It's blood is almost like an aphrodisiac! The youkai went back to Makai to spread the word about the latest and most delicious thing to ever hit his taste buds.  
  
Within hours, youkais are clamoring to enter Ningenkai.  
  
Kami was appalled.  
  
Akuma, one of the leaders in Makai, ordered his followers to bring him ningens for dinner.  
  
Reikai, of course, had to do everything they can to protect Ningenkai but it wasn't enough.  
  
Thus, began the War of the Lords.  
  
Gunshin, the god of war, was said to be helping Akuma to spite Kami. In desperation, Kami sent bolts of lighting to Makai. No one was spared. Not even Akuma. The souls of the youkais were halved. Their powers reduced to barely ten percent of what they once had.  
  
Youkais had no memory of that war. Only Kami and the most trusted in Reikai knows of it. Gunshin was never found.  
  
Gone were the once peaceful youkais. Fights and death became the common way of life in Makai. Never again did anyone get a whole soul.  
  
Never again did anyone reach X class. Until now.  
  
A tear rolled down Enma's cheek as he watch the two youkos escaping from the burning fortress.  
  
"I'm sorry," he whispered to the youkos on the screen even though they couldn't hear him. "Perhaps in another one of your lifetime, I can ask for your forgiveness." 

~*~ 

"I've found her," Yakumo announced as he entered Akuma's throne room. _What a drab, this place is!_ he silently thought to himself, distastefully.  
  
Shadowlands, true to it's name, is a place absent of any vibrant color. Everything was in hues of black. An occasional white. The only red in the place is the hellish fire infinitely burning at the foot of the mountain.   
  
"Where is she?" Akuma asked, almost lazily.  
  
"Arashi was last spotted near Mukuro's territory."  
  
"That power blast... was that her doing?"  
  
"Hers and Kurama's. He's a youko. Her soulmate."  
  
"No wonder she never came back," Akuma commented. "I'll have my people get her back. What are you going to do with her companion?"  
  
"I'm planning to kill him. He's young but given time he could be a very worrisome opponent."  
  
"No. Don't kill him just yet. There is something about him... Use this," Akuma handed Yakumo a black crystal.  
  
"Isn't this..."  
  
"Yes. That's the crystal you stole from Reikai. If two creatures who share one soul touch that at the same time, their psychic connection, and ultimately their power, will be cut off and limited to no more than A class. All their memories of each other will be erased. If a creature whose soulmate is not within a kilometer radius, his mind will be completely under the control of the first person that he sees."  
  
"Impressive."  
  
Akuma nodded. "I want my toy back unhurt, Yakumo. I don't have to see her to know that she has grown even more beautiful than before." Akuma smiled in anticipation.  
  
"Indeed she has grown beautiful. And you will have her back very soon."  
  
Akuma's eyes flashed.  
  
_There is another color in this drab place_. Yakumo thought as he left. _Akuma's eyes. Their color is right out of the fires of hell._

~*~ 

The black Makai night is covered with dark red clouds. Shadows lurk in the darkness. The heat is terrible. The air smell of sulfur. The wind is howling as if in pain.   
  
A youko stepped out of the shadows towards a figure, crouching, as if trying to hide, in the darkness. His fiery red eyes glittered as he gaze at the shadows. The crouching figure raised her head. Her silver eyes as empty as her soul, seemingly dead. 

~*~ 

Miles away, in a dark, damned forest, cold, apathetic golden eyes blinked open, immediately alert and aware of the vicious predators surrounding him.   
  
The surrounding plants became frighteningly evil. The once peaceful setting erupted in screams of pain and death as the predators became the prey. 

~*~ 

In another world, Enma is watching Kurama finish off his opponents. Grateful at the same time saddened that the young youko Arashi is dead. Yakumo said Arashi volunteered to die in order to save her friend.  
  
Enma isn't the only one watching Kurama fight. Lurking behind the trees is another creature. Dressed in blue and black with black wings and blue-black hair.   
  
Kuronue.  


Author's Note: I referred to Mukuro as 'he' instead of 'she' not because I didn't know she's a 'she' but because during that time the characters thought that Mukuro is male. 


	2. Soul from Within

**The Shadowlands  
Chapter 2: Soul From Within  
by ARaZhi **

The big moments are gonna come.   
You can't help that.   
It's what you do afterwards that counts.   
That's when you find out who you are.  
You'll see what I mean.  
---Whistler (BTVS #33: Becoming Part 1)  
  
~More than a thousand years later~  
  
Kurama opened the door into his apartment, the moment he stepped inside the phone started ringing. _Not again_, he thought. A former classmate has moved back to Tokyo. Somehow, she found out his phone number and had been calling up ever since, almost every night.  
  
He picked up the phone, determined to make the conversation short. Shuuichi Minamino maybe polite, but he is still Youko Kurama and right now he isn't in the mood to be polite. Too much paperwork is apparently not good for his health.  
  
"Hello," he half-snapped into the receiver.  
  
"Kurama, we've got trouble, meet me at Genkai's temple," Yuusuke said, his voice filled with anxiety.  
  
"Hai," he said. He placed the phone back, grabbed his jacket, locked the door, and ran as fast as he could to the train station. 

~*~

Genkai's temple haven't changed much. It was as serene and beautiful as always. But the peaceful surrounding is not enough to dispel the growing anxiety within the people currently present.  
  
Yuusuke stood underneath a tree, tapping his foot impatiently as he waited for Kurama. He felt a wave of relief when he felt his friend's presence nearing him.   
  
"What is it, Yuusuke? And where is Kuwabara?" Kurama asked, looking around.  
  
Two members of Reikai's Special Defense team are there with Botan and a portal leading to Makai is open beside them. "Kurama-kun! Yukina and Kuwabara-kun were kidnapped by a group of youkais!" Botan exclaimed, when she caught sight of them.  
  
Kurama turned to Yuusuke in surprise.  
  
"We better get going. They won't release Kuwabara and Yukina until we get there," Yuusuke said, his voice was neutral but the look in his eyes betray him. Kuwabara's abilities can rival that of an A-class demon, for him to be kidnapped...  
  
"They want us?"  
  
"They lost in the Makai tournament and wants revenge..."  
  
"...and Yukina and Kuwaraba are bait," Kurama finished, quietly. "Botan-san, please call Shiori, tell her I've gone on a vacation with Yuusuke and will be back in a few days."  
  
"Hai, Kurama-kun". The deity of death looked at the two Reikai Tanteis. "Be careful."  
  
Botan bit her lip worriedly as Kurama and Yuusuke disappear into the portal.   
  
"They'll be fine, Botan-san," Saicho told her, comfortingly. "They've handled more difficult opponents before."  
  
"I hope so," she whispered softly. 

~*~

Yuusuke and Kurama found themselves outside a cave in the middle of a vast desert. Silently, the two of them moved into the dark cave where they ran into Hiei.  
  
_The cave is bigger than it looks_, Yuusuke thought to himself.  
  
_There are about eight youkais underground, two of which are guarding that idiot Kuwabara and Yukina_, Hiei's purple Jagan glowed in the darkness. He gritted his teeth, if those youkais hurt his sister in any way he'd cut them into innumerable pieces.  
  
The way underground is steep, slick, and twisted. Near the mouth of the entrance water is dripping.   
  
A voice boomed, "Welcome, guests!"  
  
They entered a large room with torches strategically placed to generate enough light. It reminded Kurama of Sensui's cave.   
  
Off to one side, Kuwabara and Yukina were shackled. Kurama winced at the sight of the shackles; it is the kind used to prevent the prisoner from using his or her reiki or youki.  
  
Beside Kurama, he heard Hiei bit back a cry of outrage at the sight of his sister chained to the stone wall.  
  
Without mincing words the dark-haired youkai in front of Yuusuke struck. He is too fast for both Kurama and Yuusuke to avoid. Momentarily disoriented, Kurama closed his eyes to clear his head. When he opened his eyes he saw that he and Yuusuke are now chained to the wall and a dimension barrier is in front of them. Two youkais stood at either side, their arms outstretched as they strengthen the barrier.  
  
_They're being overly cautious_, Yuusuke thought in contempt as he tried to gather his reiki.   
  
"Don't bother Yuusuke, you'll only wear yourself out. The chains are preventing us from using our ki," Kurama in a tightly controlled voice.  
  
Hiei held his katana in a fighting stance, his shoulder stinging from narrowly avoiding the youkai's first attack. Something about his opponent is familiar...  
  
The youkai's lip twitched. "No, we haven't met. But in a sense you've seen me."   
  
They circled each other. "I lost to Raizen's son at the tournament before I could fight you and avenge my twin brother's death." The youkai's eyes narrowed.  
  
"Do you know what's it like to lose a twin?" With a sneer, the youkai released a ball of energy aimed Yukina.  
  
Hiei threw himself in front of her sister, shielding her body with his.  
  
"Gomen nasai, Yukina," he whispered, wondering in the back of his mind how in Makai did his opponent find out about his kinship with Yukina.  
  
Yukina stared at him with wide eyes filled with confusion and surprise. The brother she'd so long looked for is already with her all along. Kuwabara's jaw dropped as he stared at Hiei.  
  
"Kisama!" he charged at the youkai who avoided his attack effectively.  
  
His opponent gazed at him coldly. "I'll let you live long enough to watch your sister die." He struck at Yukina again, but before Hiei could move to protect Yukina, the other three youkais behind him struck, pinning him painfully to the ground.   
  
"Niisan!!" Yukina shouted before doubling over in pain as the energy bolt surround her body.  
  
"Yukina!!" Kuwabara gazed at the girl he loves, helplessly. He struggled once more with the bonds. It wouldn't give.  
  
"No...Yu..kina...!" Hiei struggled to get up. But pain lanced through his whole body once more, then everything went black. 

~*~

Yuusuke and Kurama were both struggling with their bonds when they saw Hiei fall down, remain down... and frighteningly still.  
  
"No," Kurama whispered. "Get up, Hiei!" his voice is rising.  
  
"Hiei! Get up and fight!" Yuusuke yelled.  
  
"HIEI!!" Kurama yelled.  
  
The golden-haired youkai beside Yuusuke laughed. "He's _dead_!"  
  
"NO! HIEI GET UP!" Kurama's eyes stared at Hiei, willing him to stand up and fight, but he didn't even twitch.  
  
"KISAMA!" he glared at the dark-haired youkai who killed his best friend.   
  
Beside him, Yuusuke lunged at the female youkai, or tried to, "YOU BITCH!"  
  
Amidst the laughing youkai, Kuwabara could hear the soft clink as Yukina's tears fall to the ground.  
  
"Gomen, Yukina," he said softly. Hoping that he could hold her and comfort her. _I can't believe that that shr--Hiei is her brother... and she found out moments before his death. Gomen, Hiei,_, he thought as he once again tried to free himself from the chains. _I, Kazuma Kuwabara, will make them pay for this!_  
  
Suddenly he felt a strong youki, strong enough that even with the chains binding his reiki he could still feel it stirring and growing stronger still. He looked at Hiei and found that he is slowly standing up. His small body outlined by a purplish glow. His red eyes flashed murderously, his Jagan glowing more powerfully than before. _What's happening?_ _He was dead barely two minutes ago and now he's emitting this power!_  
  
The four youkais surrounding Hiei stepped back involuntarily. Both Yuusuke and Kurama let out surprised shouts.   
  
Beside Kuwabara, Yukina gasped, "NIISAN!"  
  
Having recovered his momentary shock, the youkai in front of Hiei released another ball of energy. The cackling ball of youki stopped barely two feet from Hiei, reversed direction and hit it's owner at top speed. As the youkai fall to the ground, the other three attacked. Hiei jumped up, releasing purple-white disks of youki directed at the two youkais beside him and hitting the youkai in front of him with a powerful purple-white beam from his Jagan. With the youkais surrounding him down, the remaining four started to move forward getting ready to attack. Hiei released four disks of youki at top speed and it hit its intended targets with deadly accuracy. All of it happening in no more than five seconds.  
  
With the youkais powering up the barrier writhing in pain, the dimensional barrier started to lose power. Hiei focused the Jagan on the chains binding Kurama and Yuusuke, in moments they were free.   
  
"Rei gan!" Yuusuke shouted as he channel all his reiki to his finger and blasted the golden-haired female youkai. She shouted in pain before being silenced. She hit the stone wall like a rag doll before dropping on the floor unconscious or dead. At the same time, Yuusuke heard Kurama yell, "Kagon Retsuzan Shi!" Kurama mercilessly released the whip at the youkai, cutting him to innumerable pieces in less than a second.  
  
As Kuwabara look at Yuusuke and Kurama face off with their opponents he felt the chains binding him give way and the heat emitted by Hiei's Jagan. He tugged his arms free from the chains. "Rei ken!" he yelled, the bright sword forming in his hands.   
  
The youkai beside Kuwabara attacked, he countered the blows. Seeing an opening he cut his opponent in half. He turned, about to free Yukina and saw that she's already free of her bonds. Feeling that someone is about to attack him, he turned, but Yukina beat him to it.  
  
"This is for niisan!" she yelled, her eyes flashing dangerously as razor sharp icicles appear behind her and attacked the youkai at full speed. He was too slow to avoid the icicles as it implanted itself on his body, his heart.  
  
"Yukina," he said, gazing at her adoringly, a foolish smile on his lips.  
  
"Kazuma, are you all right?" she asked.  
  
"Hai," he said. Both of them looked at the battle going on. He stepped forward to join in and saw that Yukina is about to come with him. "We'll handle this," he said, putting a hand on her shoulder to stop her.   
  
Suddenly, an invisible force grabbed Yukina and pulled her into the shadows. "Yukina!" he shouted and ran after her.  
  
There were eight youkais in all, the four who guarded Kurama, Yuusuke, Kuwabara, and Yukina are dead or decapitated. The three who attacked Hiei from behind did not last much longer with Yuusuke, Hiei, and Kurama attacking them. However, there is one left and Kurama felt he knew where the last one was hiding when he heard Kuwabara shout Yukina's name.   
  
The three of them ran to help Kuwabara. There he is, bloodied and scared, the youkai who nearly killed Hiei holds Yukina in front of him, a knife pressed against her neck.  
  
"One false move and she dies!" he said. To make his point, he pressed the knife closer to Yukina's skin.  
  
"Release her and I might let you live," Hiei said. However, the voice doesn't sound like Hiei at all. The voice is higher by at least half an octave.  
  
_What is going on? That doesn't sound like Hiei, even the attacks are not at all like the attacks that Hiei uses_, Kurama thought. Of course, Hiei wouldn't release the Kokuryuha inside the cave because they'd all end up buried alive if the cave falls on them, but that's beside the point.   
  
What disturbs Kurama most is the familiarity of Hiei's youki. It is not Hiei's at all but sometime, somewhere, he'd felt that youki before. A youki that brings unpleasant memories...  
  
"I did say I'd let you watch her die," the youkai started laughing maniacally as he moved deeper into the tunnel.  
  
Suddenly he stopped and threw the blade down as though it had burned him. Hiei had stepped forward, his Jagan glowing with power, and the blade flashed briefly before melting.  
  
The youkai released Yukina after seemingly struggling with an unseen foe. He dropped on his knees clutching his head painfully. He screamed.  
  
Yukina raced to Hiei's side and hugged him tightly. "Let's go," he said softly, his voice still half an octave higher.  
  
Hiei didn't say anything on the way out, neither did the rest. They were too tired. Hiei and Yukina brought up the rear, with Yuusuke up front. For the first time, Kuwabara is not complaining that Hiei is beside Yukina.  
  
Suddenly, they heard a cry of outrage and the whole cave shook.   
  
"RUN!" Yuusuke yelled.  
  
They made it out of the cave with time to spare. However, when they looked back, they saw the dark-haired youkai about to unleash his power once more.  
  
Pulling away from Yukina, Hiei stretched out his bandaged arm. Hiei's Jagan opened and his hair rose up due to the static.  
  
"Hiei don't..." Kurama started to say.  
  
"Niisan," Yukina said softy, her eyes filled with concern. Hiei is still too tired to do this, he nearly died!  
  
Paying them no mind, the bandages blasted away. "Jaou Ensatsu Kokuryuhaa!!" he yelled. The black dragon attacked the youkai inside the cave at top speed.   
  
They heard a scream of pain abruptly cut-off. The ground shook as the whole cave started to give in. A deep rumbling could be heard.  
  
Hiei closed his fist, without hesitation the dragon disappeared.  
  
Kurama turned to Hiei, about to support him if he started to lose his footing. But the Koorime stood his ground, unaffected and not at all weakened after having released the dragon.   
  
_Something strange is going on_, Yuusuke thought, _I've never seen Hiei have such good control of the dragon. He didn't even waver whereas before he'd be resting, sleeping off the effects!_  
  
"Let's go," Yuusuke said, "let's have someone at Reikai look at those cuts, Hiei."  
  
Hiei did not move but simply looked at them calmly.  
  
"Niisan?" Yukina said.  
  
"I'm not Hiei..." Hiei said. 

~*~

A malevolent white, fanged smile cut through the darkness where moments ago only the fiery red eyes and the monitor showed color. Slowly the vivid images on the monitor swirled to nothingness.  
  
He had been patient. He'd shown more patience than he'd ever had before. Now all of it had paid off.  
  
Yes, his minions died. But they are expendable in this war. Their deaths were expected from the very start.  
  
This is one battle he was willing to lose. A necessary evil.  
  
From now on, all victories will be his. 

~*~

Before Hiei could finish his statement, all of them with the exception of Hiei and Kurama are thrown off their feet. Kurama have transformed into a youko and his youki is surrounding him like webs of electricity. A sharp grass-sword is already pointed at Hiei's throat.  
  
"Arashi," Kurama hissed.  
  
Hiei blinked in surprise, "You know me?"  
  
"Of course he knows you, shrimp!" Kuwabara exclaimed, annoyed as he helped Yukina to her feet.  
  
"Shut up, Kuwabara," Kurama snapped not taking his eyes off Hiei.  
  
Kuwabara's jaw dropped open in surprise. Kurama have always been colder in his youko form but he had never raised his voice at any of them before.  
  
"Kurama..." Yusuke began, trying to sound as soothing as possible. But Kurama ignored him.  
  
"I don't know what you're up to. And I don't care. Just get out of Hiei's body. RIGHT NOW!"  
  
"I'd love to. But I can't," Hiei or Arashi or whoever is inside Hiei replied.  
  
"Don't lie to me!"  
  
"I'm not lying, goddamit! I've been trapped in this body from the moment Hiei was thrown off Koorime. If I hadn't entered his body that time he would have died! This is the first time I've gained control of Hiei's body. His spirit is dying. And if I don't get out of this body soon both of us will die!"  
  
"I don't give a bloody damn if you die!" Kurama hissed, angrier than Yusuke have seen him before. But Yusuke didn't miss to notice the tremor in Kurama's hand.  
  
"I don't give a damn if I die, either! But if Hiei dies I will haunt you till the end of your long damned life! We have to get to Reikai and have someone get me out of this body!"  
  
Kurama tightened his grip on the grass-sword, "You hurt Hiei and I will kill you."  
  
Yusuke silently wondered how Kurama will do that without hurting Hiei but thought better of asking. Kurama's too pissed off already.  
  
"Kurama-kun, I think we should help him. He did save us," Yukina said softly. "Niisan... how is he?"  
  
"He's resting. He shielded his body by using his spirit and youki. He knows that his spirit is stronger than his body and it'll recover faster. Demo... the combined blasts were too much for him... his spirit lost consciousness but his body remained functional. With his spirit weakened, I had the chance to resurface. If I don't transfer to another body soon I'll die--"   
  
"Alright! Enough talking! We're going to Reikai. Kurama..." Yusuke looked at his friend. Kurama's gaze on Hiei was ice cold. Kurama gave a small nod before transforming back into human.  
  
Together the group made their way back to Reikai. 

~*~

"What was that all about Kurama?" Yusuke asked as they walk.  
  
"She's a Makai warlord..."  
  
"She?"  
  
"Hai. She killed a number of my companions and conquered a part of Mukuro and Raizen's territory..." Kurama's voice trailed off. Yusuke felt there was more to the story than Kurama is revealing but he didn't want to pry. Even after more than five years of friendship, Kurama's past is still a mystery to all of them. Kurama lived for more than a thousand years! Even if they sit down and talk about Kurama's past for a week, Yusuke doubt he'd discover half of what Kurama did as a youko in Makai.  
  
Using a designated portal, they arrived in Reikai after four hours. It was already midnight and Koenma was irritable. However, the prince's irritation turned to concern when he felt that Hiei's spirit is barely hanging on by a thread. If Hiei dies, there's no way they could bring him back.  
  
Inside a room in the Reikai Palace, Koenma is pacing. Botan is concentrating as she put the finishing touches to the female ningen body she is making. George is looking at Hiei, rather whoever that youkai is inside Hiei, with thinly veiled nervousness and fear.  
  
"Hurry, Botan! If tousama gets here and find out that she's here, I'd get in trouble! No, _all_ of us will be in trouble!" Koenma said as he paced the room. He kept looking at the clock worriedly.  
  
"She?" Kuwabara frowned. "The spirit sharing Hiei's body with him is female?"  
  
"I'm hurrying Koenma-sama!" Botan said.  
  
"Her name is Arashi," Koenma replied.  
  
At the sound of that name, the room suddenly became several degrees colder and it wasn't because of Yukina. Kurama's green gaze was so cold it could freeze a desert in seconds. Still, the redhead remained silent.  
  
They continued to wait in tense silence.   
  
"Finished!" Botan finally exclaimed and smiled. "Ready?" she asked.   
  
Arashi nodded and lay down on the other bed. Both Botan and Arashi closed their eyes, Botan's brows furrowed in concentration.  
  
They watch as Hiei's body twitch violently. Yukina grasped Kuwabara's hand tighter. Yuusuke and Kurama hold Hiei's body down. They saw a flash of green then heard a gasp behind them.  
  
Yuusuke turned and saw that Arashi's ningen features are sharpening into that of a beautiful young woman. Still clearly weakened, she stood up. Botan tried to stop her but she brushed her off.  
  
She walked shakily and fell on her knees beside Hiei's bed. She placed her left hand above Hiei's Jagan and held Hiei's right hand tightly. A green-red aura surrounded them, Arashi is shaking but Hiei's breathing is becoming stronger. Hiei's temperature, which dropped when Arashi's spirit left his body, is now returning to normal.  
  
"Arashi-san, you're giving too much of your life force. You're still too weak for this," Botan said as she gazed at the youkai in a young woman's body with concern. Arashi simply ignored her.  
  
They waited in silence until Arashi withdrew her hand from Hiei's and almost collapsed on the floor had Yuusuke not been fast enough to catch her. He carried the shivering girl to the other bed and pulled the covers up to her chin.  
  
Botan raced to Arashi's side, exerting her reiki to strengthen the youkai.  
  
Kurama checked on Hiei, his breathing is steady, his heartbeat strong, and his temperature steadily returning to normal. A contrast to Arashi's labored breathing.  
  
Koenma frowned, "Arashi's youki dropped drastically. She can't be any stronger than lower D-class. I suppose it's good. She could stay here and recover, she's too weak to travel and too weak to create havoc. I don't think tousan will know who she really is at the state she's in. Hiei could also stay here till he recovers."  
  
"I'm staying too, if it's alright with you, Koenma-sama," Yukina said.  
  
"You can stay, Yukina," Koenma smiled at the ice maiden.  
  
"That's settled. I'm going back to Ningenkai, you two coming?" Yuusuke turned to Kuwabara and Kurama who both nodded.   
  
"Okay, we'll look after them," Koenma said.  
  
"Koenma?" Kurama said.  
  
"Yes?"   
  
"Be careful of Arashi."  
  
"We will," Koenma said with a tight smile. 

~*~

Hiei opened his eyes and found himself in a strange room. He felt strange... lighter. Sunlight is streaming from the open window and he could feel his sister's presence, her cool hand in his warm ones.  
  
"How are you feeling, niisan?" Yukina asked, smiling.  
  
"I've been better" he said dryly, yet he couldn't help but smile back.   
  
His sister. Yukina accepted him as her brother! Even after everything she has seen him do and every bad thing she heard about him...  
  
"Yukina, I'm sorry I never told you about our kinship. I'm sorry that you had to find out under those circumstances." Their red gazes locked.  
  
"It's alright, Hiei-niichan. All of it is in the past now. I understand why you didn't want to tell me... because you wanted to protect me. What's important is that were together now... and we're safe," she smiled at him and a tear gem fell on his arm.  
  
"Thank you," he whispered. "Who is she?" he asked when he saw the young woman on the bed beside his.  
  
With Yukina's help he sat up. "She's Arashi, her soul was residing within your body. When you almost died, her soul resurfaced and she freed us. Do you remember her?"  
  
"What kind of youkai is she?"  
  
"I don't know. Koenma-sama and Kurama-kun probably knows but they haven't told me," Yukina said.  
  
"Sometimes when I'm resting off the effects of the Kokuryuha I would see a shadow, I'd think that I was dreaming. She reminds me of Kurama... they emit the same aura. Sometimes I just assume that she's Kurama, it was only when I nearly died that I realized she wasn't Kurama but someone else entirely."  
  
"Do you remember her being with you a few hours after we were born?" Yukina asked.  
  
"Hn," he paused, he never liked thinking about how he was thrown off the island of the Koorime. "I think so... that was how I escaped those sharp rocks beneath the lake that almost killed me." He gazed at the young woman's face. "Her youki is too weak."  
  
"That's what Koenma-sama said. Botan-san thinks that the drop of her youki is due to the transfer of her soul to another body," Yukina said. "Do you want me to bring you something to eat?"  
  
"No, let's just go get some from the dining hall."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"I'm sure, the earlier I start walking the faster I'll heal."  
  
"If you say so," Yukina helped him stand. They left the room and went to the dining hall.  
  
"Oi! Hiei!" Yuusuke smiled when he saw his teammate walking up to them on the way to the dining hall. He is with Kurama and Kuwabara and none of them were expecting Hiei to be up on his feet.  
  
"Miss Yukina!" Kuwabara greeted the pretty Koorime happily.  
  
"How are you feeling, Hiei?" Kurama asked.  
  
"I've been better," nevertheless, Hiei smiled.   
  
Yuusuke grinned, Hiei _rarely _smile. "C'mon let's eat!" 

~*~

After eating, Hiei went back to his room. His friends and sister had insisted on helping him back but he told them he could get to his room just fine. They probably didn't want to get on his nerves seeing that he is in a good mood that they didn't argue further. When he got inside, he saw that Arashi is awake and staring at the ceiling. She turned when he entered the room and smiled at him weakly. She is pretty with long straight jet-black hair and expressive dark brown eyes.  
  
_She's not recovering properly_, he thought with more than just twinge of concern.  
  
"How are you feeling?" he asked.  
  
"I'll live... unfortunately" she laughed dryly.   
  
"Thank you," he paused, "for helping us, for saving my sister, my friends, and me."  
  
Her dark eyes twinkled as she smiled, "It was worth it." She struggled to sit up and Hiei quickly reached out to help her.  
  
"We're still in Reikai, aren't we?" she asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I suppose once I get strong enough to walk they'd haul me off to the nearest prison."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"You haven't heard of me have you? Hmm... I wonder if that's good or bad... Ask your friend Kurama or Koenma," she smiled mischievously, "I think Koenma have a thick file on me and Kurama's got a lot of war stories about me. All bad, of course," she finished sarcastically.  
  
"Koenma's nice enough, he might pardon you. And don't worry about Kurama, I can handle him, he won't give you any trouble. Besides why should they worry? You're a lower D-class youkai, how much trouble can you create?"  
  
She laughed, "You didn't meet me at my prime, Hiei."  
  
He locked gazes with her, "You saved my life, especially my sister's life, the least I could do is make sure that no one gives you any trouble. Koenma will pardon you, one way or another..." 

~*~

The gardens of Reikai have always been beautiful. But it's beauty is not enough to distract Kurama from his memories of the past. The seemingly endless heists, deaths, blackmails... All those cold nights and colder stares. The diamond hard heart. His merciless personality. Yet despite of that he...  
  
_Where have she been all this time?_ _Why doesn't she remember me?_  
  
Kurama saw a flash of black, a split second later Hiei is standing beside him.  
  
"Arashi needs a place to stay in Ningenkai," Hiei said, without looking at him.  
  
Kurama looked a Hiei, understanding the unvoiced words beneath the statement. Hiei wants him to find a place for Arashi to stay in.  
  
"Putting her in Genkai's temple won't work. She'll be alone and it's too far from the city," Hiei said.  
  
"What do you want me to do?" Kurama asked, hoping that his hunch is wrong.  
  
"What do you think?" Hiei asked.  
  
"I hope you're not asking me to let her stay with Shiori in my old room."  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Hiei! You haven't even heard of Arashi--she's dangerous," Kurama protested. _Is she? What happened to turn her into a cold blooded killer? When I knew her I believed she wouldn't be capable of massive killings. Was I wrong for believing that? I saw her kill my companions... but why can't I hate her? Why I didn't I kill her when I had the chance? I'm angry at her... But I know I can't bring myself to seriously hurt her._  
  
"You can trust her...I trust her," Hiei said.  
  
Kurama stared at Hiei, "How do you know?! Are you sure?" Kurama's stomach was in tight knots. _I trusted her, too. Before she turned into a heartless monster..._  
  
"Of course I'm sure," Hiei paused and locked gazes with him. "Kurama, she saved my life. If she wanted me dead she could have done it years ago. We can trust her," Hiei paused. "Please Kurama," he said softly, the word 'please' was so soft it was barely audible. Hiei hates asking for favors.  
  
Kurama looked at his best friend. He is asking him to let a murderous warlord, one of the most feared in Makai, to stay in the home of the woman he value most in his life. _Hiei trusts her and he's your best friend, besides Arashi did save your life, you owe her_,, he mentally growled at his conscience. "Fine," he grumbled, "but if she hurts my family in any way don't think that I'll hesitate before cutting her into pieces."  
  
"Hn," then Hiei disappeared in a blur of black.  
  
Kurama looked at the direction Hiei disappeared to. "I know her, Hiei. I don't know if she's lying when she said she doesn't remember me. But she and I had a history. And I'm not proud of any of it." 

~*~ 

When Koenma entered his office the following day, everyone he called is already there. _Good_, he thought.  
  
Arashi is seated between Yukina and Botan, the three were talking as though they've been friends for years. Yuusuke is standing with his back on the wall beside Kuwabara who is staring at Yukina. Kurama is seated beside his table, trying not to look impatient. Hiei is standing by the window and George is hovering on Koenma's table, fixing the messy documents and somehow managing to tidy it up a bit.  
  
Hiei looked around him, glad that Arashi and Yukina were getting along perfectly. He snorted in disgust when he heard Kuwabara let out another lovesick-sounding sigh. At least the baka is wise enough to keep his distance from Yukina especially when he is around. For Yukina's sake, they promised to be more civil towards each other. Still, that didn't mean he can't give rules when it comes to suitors... and he thoroughly enjoyed every moment he spent telling Kuwabara those rules. His lip twitches into a self-satisfied smile every time he thinks about it. He watched as Koenma took his seat, grateful that it wasn't so hard to convince the Reikai prince to pardon Arashi. In fact, it didn't take any convincing at all.  
  
Koenma cleared his throat, the room fell silent and everyone turned their attention to him. He noticed Arashi fidget nervously.  
  
"I guess you know why I called you all here," he started to say more to the same effect but a warning glance from Yuusuke changed his mind.  
  
"Well... Arashi can't stay here because if she remains here there's a chance that tousama might discover her and that's _not_ good. So, I've decided to let her stay in Ningenkai," he paused and saw that Arashi is looking at him shocked but pleased. "I think I need not say that if I put you in Makai or in prison, at the state you're in, you won't last long."  
  
"You're not sure of that..." Arashi started to say but stopped when Hiei glared at her.  
  
"You'll be staying at my house--Shiori's house," Kurama said but with a warning glint in his eyes.  
  
"Once you're in Ningenkai I expect you to behave properly. Yuusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, and Hiei, will be keep close watch of you, Arashi. So, don't pull anything I won't like," Koenma said.  
  
"Behave yourself in front of my mother," Kurama added, "I don't want you causing her any trouble, if you do you'll have to answer to _me_."  
  
_It's really bad to get Kurama pissed off especially if it concerns his mother_, Yuusuke thought as he watch Kurama's eyes flash.  
  
"Don't worry, I'll be at my best behavior," she said with almost non-existent sarcasm in her voice.  
  
Koenma handed Arashi a device, "Use this to contact Botan, if you need anything, anything at all at anytime, don't hesitate to contact us."  
  
"Koenma-sama?" Botan looked confused, since when was the last time that Koenma let himself be available to anyone who wants something _anytime_, especially someone who was a known warlord and assassin? Botan had read Arashi's file and most parts were chilling.  
  
Koenma knows that his friends, especially Kurama, are wondering why he is letting Arashi off too easily. He closed his eyes as recalled from his memories how he first met the youko... He can still clearly remember everything that happened. The screams. The blood. The pain which he thought would never end. Koenma opened his eyes and too a deep breath to calm himself.  
  
"I'm pardoning you because I know there's an innate goodness within you. If you were totally evil, you wouldn't have saved my life."  
  
Everyone stared at Koenma in surprise.  
  
"It happened a few years after I was born. I was about seven years old but I remained in my toddler form. My mother and I went to Ningenkai to create the barrier between Makai and Ningenkai. On the way to Ningenkai, we were attacked. I was the only one who survived," Koenma looked at Arashi. "You saved my life."  
  
Arashi frowned, "I did? I'm sorry," she sighed. "My memory is scattered. I know my name. I know all of Hiei's memories. But everything else that happened before that is a complete blank. I tried to recall them... but I can't. There are bits and pieces of several things... The farthest I could remember is probably five hundred years ago and that is just a small fragment that doesn't make sense."  
  
"Do you have any idea how you lost your memory?" Botan asked.  
  
"No. Everytime I tried to recall my past the image that stands out among everything else is endless black. It feels so hot and cold at the same time. So empty. It's like walking in an endless path..."  
  
"...and never seeing where I came from and where I'm going." Kurama silently finished Arashi's explanation in his mind. He shivered, realizing he was thinking the exact same thing. _Could it be possible that she lost her memories the same way that I did? The farthest I could remember was when I first met Kuronue. Everything else before that is a complete blank. Endless black._  
  
"...you can't stay here," Koenma was saying. "Tousama believes that you were responsible for my kaasan's death. I tried to explain to him but he wouldn't listen to me. Don't worry, you'll be alright in Ningenkai. No one in Reikai will bother you. You have my word."  
  
"Thank you," she smiled at them gratefully. "I know I don't remember much of my past. But I do know that I did some bad things before..."  
  
"Arashi..."  
  
Arashi looked up at Koenma.  
  
"It was in the past. Let it go. You'll be starting a new life," Koenma smiled, "in Ningenkai."   
  
Koenma handed her a file. "Everything you will need to start a new life as a ningen is there. Papers, background information, everything. Good luck." 

~*~

Koenma closed the door after his friends left, leaving only Botan behind. He leaned against the wall, feeling the tears he tried to keep at bay threatening to fall.   
  
He shut his eyes as events of that fateful day came back to him. The icy fingers that clutched his heart and soul as he watch the youkais decapitate his mother.   
  
Koenma opened his eyes as his tears fall and saw Botan looking up at him, her eyes filled with sympathy and concern. His body is shaking all over.   
  
He shut his eyes, hoping that he could shut out the pain he is feeling. Botan wrapped her arms around him and he dropped his head on her shoulder as silent sobs rack his body. 

To be continued...   
  
Reviews please! I want to know if the story is interesting enough to be continued ^^ 


	3. A New Beginning

Chapter 3: A New Beginning  
  
See how calm the surface of the water is.   
That was me once. And then…   
The water ripples and churns; that's what I became...  
...but the stone's still under there.   
It's now part of the lake.   
It might look as it did before, but it's forever changed.  
---Xena (XWP #3: Dreamworker)  
  
They are seated at the park taking turns reading the file Koenma gave Arashi. Well, Arashi and Kurama are reading it, Yuusuke had dozed off without bothering to even look at the file. Halfway through the first page, Kuwabara fell asleep. Hiei didn't even bother to even look at the file. He just flitted off towards Makai without saying anything except another one of his usual 'hn's.  
  
Arashi Morioka, a nineteen year old girl, the same age as Shuuichi Minamino and a year older than Kuwabara and Yuusuke. She is born and grew up in Tokyo. Her mother died at childbirth, she grew up with no siblings and her father did not rArashirry again. After finishing at Sarayashiki middle school, they moved back to her father's hometown where he took another job at the same time look after his sick mother. Less than a year later, her grandmother died. She finished her high school there and is about to enter the university just outside town when her father started showing signs of cancer, the same one that killed her grandmother. In a few months, her father passed away, leaving her orphaned. Knowing that she now had to fend for herself, she decided to move back to Tokyo and contact a friend whom she met---Shuuichi.  
  
"Okay...we better get our stories straight. Kaasan might get suspicious if she asks us about Arashi and we start giving different answers," Kurama looked at his friends, letting his gaze linger on Kuwabara who has a tendency of saying the wrong thing at the wrong time to the wrong person.  
  
His friends nodded. Yuusuke stretched, "We better get going, I promised Keiko I'll have dinner at her place."  
  
They all stood up, said their good-byes, and parted ways. Arashi picked up a bag full of clothes that Botan gave her and slung the strap on her shoulder. Without saying a word he started walking making Arashi walk faster to catch up with him.  
  
They were near Kurama's home. For Kurama it will always be the place he will call home even though he already have his own apartment. Suddenly, Arashi placed a hand on his shoulder to stop him. He turned to her, a frown creasing his forehead, "What is it?"  
  
"If you distrust me so much, why are you letting me stay in the same house with the woman you'd willingly give up your life for?" she said.  
  
, Kurama thought as he looked at her, I was just wondering the same thing. A part of him trusts her. There was a time, back in the cave when he still thought that Hiei is Hiei and not Arashi, when she blasted the youkai who is about to attack him from behind. He had locked eyes with her in silent gratitude, there is something in her eyes that isn't Hiei at all yet it is something he knew, somehow, somewhere deep inside him, something tells him that he could trust her. "I don't know," he said, truthfully.   
  
"Despite what Hiei and Koenma say, I can take care of myself. I didn't live through ten centuries to just roll over and die in the hands of a weak youkai, especially not in the hands of a human."  
  
"Are you telling me to just let you wander in the streets alone? No food, water, and shelter?" he asked her.  
  
"I've done it before, Kurama, and I still can do it now."  
  
"This is not Makai, this is Ningenkai, things are different."  
  
"I know that, things here are easier, at least there aren't that much trouble lurking around."  
  
"No," he said in a tone that leaves no room for her to argue. "I gave my word. You're staying in kaasan's house and that's final. Besides I've already told her, if you don't come I'll have to make up another excuse why you didn't come." He paused and looked at her.   
  
Arashi sighed.   
  
"Let's get going, I promised kaasan we'll be there by dinnertime."  
  
~*~  
  
The introductions went well enough, but dinner is better. As usual, Shiori is the perfect host. The dinner is great and Shiori is treating Arashi like the daughter she never had. Much to Kurama's surprise, Arashi have manners that could match his. He might have been good enough to hide his surprise from his family but not from her. She looked at him with a mischievous smile, he could almost hear her in his mind asking him if he actually thought she'd make a fool out of herself.  
  
After dinner, they sat in the living room, and his family started asking questions about Arashi. One other thing about her, she's a good actor.  
  
"Your family is back at your hometown, ne?" Shiori asked. Kurama tensed, it is a delicate topic that gratefully it didn't come up during dinner.  
  
The easy smile on Arashi's face disappeared and a faraway look came on her eyes. She looked down on her hands and seems to brace herself. She looked up with forced smile on her face, her eyes sad. "It is my father's hometown...I was born and grew up in Tokyo..."  
  
Shiori looked at her, urging her to go on. She turned to her son and shot him a confused glance.  
  
"Are your parents in a vacation?" Kurama's stepfather asked.  
  
Arashi bit her lip and blinked. "In a sense, I guess they are," she said softly.  
  
"Where did they go?" Shuuichi, Kurama's stepbrother asked curiously.  
  
Arashi smiled tightly, projecting the image of someone trying to be brave but having a hard time being so. "In heaven, I hope."  
  
Shiori gasp, her hand flying to her mouth. "Arashi, what happened?"  
  
"Kaasan died giving birth to me...and tousan..." she paused and swallowed, "he died about two months ago...cancer...we found out too late..." Arashi shut her eyes and Kurama saw her tremble.  
  
He placed a hand on her shoulder and gave it a slight squeeze. Her performance is very convincing.  
  
His mother is holding Arashi's hand and she gave it a comforting squeeze. "Gomen, Arashi," she said softly. The poor girl, just as old as her son and she no longer have any family. Her husband and stepson voiced out their condolences that earned a smile from the young woman.  
  
"Kaasan, I think it'll be best for Arashi-san to get some rest now," Kurama started to say. He still has to go to the office tomorrow, he groaned inwardly at the paperwork waiting for him.  
  
"Of course," Shiori said, standing up. "I already arranged your room." She smiled at Arashi and gave her a brief hug.  
  
Kurama watched as the two women embraced. The expression on Arashi's face... he couldn't describe it, yet he is sure she is no longer acting. He's sure that somehow Arashi is grateful for Shiori's warm embrace, who wouldn't be? It was Shiori's warmth and love that have softened his cold youko heart.  
  
The two women pulled apart, "Show her to her room, Shuu-chan," Shiori told him. He nodded.  
  
"Goodnight," Arashi said, smiling at his family. "Thank you for the wonderful dinner, Shiori-san," she took both of Shiori's hands in hers as she say the words.   
  
Shiori smiled, "You're welcome." she thought.  
  
Kurama picked up Arashi's bag and led the way to his old room. He opened the door for her then closed the door behind him. He placed the bag on the floor, then pointed out the parts in his room. She nodded as she surveyed her surroundings.  
  
Arashi turned to him and smiled, "Well?"  
  
"Well, what?"  
  
"How did I do?"  
  
"Better than I expected," he grinned.  
  
"I knew you were going to say that," she said clearly pleased.  
  
He laughed. "Don't flatter yourself too much."  
  
"Shiori is something else, now I know why you can't just leave her behind."  
  
"Yes, she is," he paused. "Once you've settled in tomorrow drop by the office, I'll show you where you'd be working."  
  
She nodded, "Un-huh."  
  
"Alright, goodnight" he started to leave.  
  
"Kurama?"   
  
He paused, hand on the doorknob, "Yeah?"  
  
"Thank you."  
  
He turned to her and found her smiling at him, he smiled back before letting himself out the door.  
  
~*~  
  
"Tell me Shuu-chan, what's your relationship with her?" Shiori asked as she walk her son out the door.  
  
Shuuichi smiled at her, his eyes twinkling in amusement, knowing quite well where his mother's question is leading. "She's a friend, kaasan, nothing more." he laughed inwardly. he added silently,   
  
Shiori suppressed a sigh. She couldn't understand her son. A lot of girls are interested at him, yet he doesn't seem to like any of them that way. "Are you sure?"  
  
Shuuichi grinned, "I'm sure. Goodnight, kaasan," he kissed her forehead.  
  
Shiori smiled at him, "Ai shiteru, Shuu-chan," she replied. She opened the door to let him out and stood there until his figure disappeared from her sight.  
  
~*~  
  
A couple of weeks later, Kurama is walking from the office to Shiori's house for a visit. He was away for three days on a mission with the Urameshi team---a vacation in Shiori's knowledge. The Makai tournament is nearing. In no more than ten months, the tournament will be held. The tournament is an event everyone is looking forward to. Including those who are planning to sabotage it. That was their mission, to get rid of those who wants to mess up the tournament.   
  
The relations between Makai and Reikai is currently at it's best. Both Koenma and Enki want it to remain that way. Since the Urameshi team is a group both sides trust, they were asked to make sure no unwanted events will take place before and during the tournament.  
  
It had been two weeks since Arashi moved in Shiori's house. After the first week of going to work together and working together, he must admit she isn't as bad as he first thought. She is good at office work too, showing more patience with it than him. She is so good at her job that Koenma joked he'd hire her instead, a joke which earned a glare from Kurama. His job is easier with her around. It is bad enough that Koenma makes him go to all sorts of missions regardless of his schedule, not that he mind much for it gets him away from the office. But Koenma won't get Arashi for an assistant, not if he can help it.  
  
She tried to talk him into letting her borrow enough money to get a room of her own somewhere. She wants to move out because she doesn't want to be a burden to Shiori. However, Shiori wanted her to stay so she stayed. It amuses him that Arashi can't say no to his mother.  
  
He hadn't seen her for three days and as much as he hates to admit it he missed her light sarcasm and, at times, cynical banter. He went to the office to look for her only to find out that she already left.   
  
He entered the house and greeted his mother with a quick kiss. After chatting with his mother, he found out that she went out for a walk. He said goodbye and left. On a hunch, he started walking to the park. He found her sitting on the grass holding a sketchpad, her gaze locked on the landscape before her. "Nice," he commented as he admired her pencil work.  
  
Arashi looked up at him, "Hey," she said, smiling. "How did the mission go? You guys alright?"  
  
He smiled back. "We're all fine. It's one of those missions where we spend more time running after and looking for the criminals than actually fighting with them," he laughed, "Koenma over estimated them, any one of us could have handled those bunch alone."  
  
"So...what are you doing here? Why not resting or whatever it is you do after a mission?"  
  
"I wanted to see how you were doing."  
  
"Checking on me, ne?" she paused a mischievous glint in her eyes, "Are you worried about me?"  
  
"Of course not," he said trying to sound convincing. The last thing he needs is for this youkai to start thinking he's worried of her. He was worried but she didn't have to know that.  
  
She laughed, "You are worried, and so is Hiei, that's why you're in such a hurry to see me. As for Koenma, you promised him that you'd check to make sure I didn't get myself in any trouble while you guys were gone. Hmm?"  
  
He smiled at her guiltily, in the three weeks that he has known her she has shown the uncanny ability of reading his mind.   
  
"You can tell him, I'm at my best behavior," she grinned, "maybe we should put it in writing then ask Shiori-san to rate my conduct. While you're at it, tell him he better not give Botan-san any more surveillance assignment. I think she was supposed to follow me *without* being seen."  
  
Kurama laughed. Botan meant well of course, still she could be ditzy... "I didn't know that you're a good artist."  
  
"There are a lot about me that you know nothing about... Of course, there are things about me that I don't know about, either. But that's another problem."  
  
He sighed, "I guess so..."  
  
"Do you trust me?" she asked, suddenly.  
  
He looked at her, too surprised with the question to answer.   
  
"See that?" she asked pointing to a small pond. He nodded. "I knew was like that once. Had you known me then I don't think you'd have a lot of trouble trusting me. Then this," she threw a rock into the pond, the water rippled with the force of her throw, "my life changed violently...stripped off all sense of balance..." she paused and closed her eyes. When she opened her eyes, she looked at him, her expression calm, but the pain in her eyes tugged at his heart. "Even though my life eventually calmed down again, I was already tainted. No longer could I undo what's been done. No longer could I reclaim what I lost."  
  
"I envy you, Kurama, for finding someone like Shiori...there is a time when..." she paused, shaking her head as if to rid herself of some painful memory.  
  
"I wish you guys will quit worrying about me, I can take care of myself and I won't do anything that'll hurt anyone. I'm not asking you to trust me, all I ask is for you to believe me."  
  
"I do believe you, Arashi, we all do," he said. He is surprised but pleased that she is telling him all of this.   
  
She smiled at him before turning her gaze to the setting sun.  
  
~*~  
  
It was already late at night and Arashi is sitting on the bed, idly reading a magazine before going to sleep. She looked out the window as she sensed Hiei's familiar youki. She saw a flash of black and less than a moment later Hiei is already standing by the window. "Hiei, what brings you here?"  
  
"Hn." Hiei paused and held something out, a necklace, "I retrieved this for you."  
  
Arashi took the necklace, feeling the metal's familiar coolness in her hand. She looked at Hiei, "Thank you, Hiei-chan," she said, smiling at the fire youkai. "How's my old body doing?" She remembered running in the freezing cold region in Makai, just underneath the floating city of Koorime with the Forbidden Child in her arms. At the edge of the snow-covered region, near a cave, she placed the child then laid down on the snow. Using her powers, she created a small avalanche to cover her wounded body then immediately transferred her soul to the koorime child--Hiei. With some more maneuvering, she managed to bring them both near the edge of the forest where she called upon a youkai thief passing by. That was how Hiei ended up with thieves.  
  
"Your body's fine, if you considered being covered with frostbite fine," Hiei said.  
  
Arashi winced. "At least this didn't get a scratch on it," she said as she placed it around her neck.  
  
"Who gave it to you?" Hiei asked, "Kurama?"  
  
"What makes you think that? Kurama doesn't even know me..."  
  
"Hn. There's something you're not telling me."  
  
"You didn't answer my question."  
  
"The kitsune, one of the two on the pendant, he looks like Kurama, the other one looks like you."  
  
"You've never even seen me in my kitsune form... and, honestly speaking, I really don't know who the other kitsune is," Arashi said.  
  
Hiei frowned, "So this is part of the memory that you lost?"  
  
"I guess so, Hiei-chan."   
  
Hiei looked at Arashi, normally he would have hated someone calling him "Hiei-chan" but somehow he couldn't bring himself to make her quit calling him that. Maybe it is because she is like an older sister, a mother even, or maybe he just liked hearing her call him that. She was there for him from the moment he was abandoned by his mother, risking her life, not just for him but also for his sister and friends. "I also got you this," he handed her a circular object made of a type of Makai steel that could cut into anything. It is a chakram inlaid with silver and gold.  
  
She took it from him, admiring the sharp and deadly object, remembering at the same time the countless lives it took. It is her favorite weapon that she made herself, beautiful and deadly, like Kurama's roses. Her lip twitched as she remembered how the chakram had scared Mukuro's already scared face when they last fought.  
  
Hiei felt Arashi's strong gentle fingers under his chin, then her soft lips on his cheek, "Good night, Hiei-chan, arigatou" she whispered. She walked back to her bed and crawled under the covers to sleep.  
  
Blushing, grateful that she has her back turned to him, he muttered a soft "Hn," then flitted off into the night. 


End file.
